L'ange et le magyar
by Edwilya
Summary: Dans la vie, certaines choses ne se contrôlent pas. Sinon, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Eh oui, Charlie, tomber amoureux de Gabrielle c'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, hein ?
1. Chapter 1

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle avait quinze ans et il ne savait pas encore. Il se souvenait qu'elle tourbillonnait au milieu des invités en offrant des sourires au monde entier. Et qu'elle avait dansé. Dansé avec tout le monde. Avec lui aussi. Il ne se rappelait pas de sa main entourant sa taille. Ni de ses yeux cherchant les siens. Il savait juste qu'ils étaient heureux à ce moment-là. Et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revivre ces instants. Parce qu'aucun des deux ne savaient. Parce qu'elle était encore un ange.


	2. Chutes de neige

20 décembre 2004.

Il était revenu de Roumanie pour les fêtes cette année-là.

D'abord, il y avait eu les protestations de ses collègues de la réserve. Puis l'accident de Portoloin. Et lorsqu'il arriva enfin au Terrier, boitant et clopinant, ce fut une Molly surexcitée qui faillit lui briser les côtes en le serrant dans ses bras.

— Charlie, enfin te voilà ! je me suis fait un sang d'encre, s'écria t-elle, Une heure de retard ! Une heure ! A t-on jamais vu ça ? Mais, mais... ta jambe ? C'est un dragon, c'est ça ? Je le savais ! Je le savais que ça te tuerait, de t'occuper de ces bestioles.

Charlie sourit, c'était du Molly tout craché, elle faisait toujours des montagnes pour un rien.

— C'est rien, maman, un accident de Portoloin.

Il soupçonnait aussi une très mauvaise blague de ses amis de la réserve pour se venger de les abandonner pour Noël. Trafiquer un Portoloin... il se promit de faire payer ces traîtres. C'est qu'elle lui faisait un mal de chien cette jambe.

— Tu nous a manqué, c'est bon de te voir de retour, l'accueillit Arthur Weasley, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

— Merci Pa, moi aussi, ça fait du bien de vous revoir, répondit-il.

Soudain, une Ginny sortie de nulle part se jeta à son cou.

— Tu m'avais manqué, Charlie, murmura t-elle contre sa peau. Ça va pas de rester aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles ? Ne refais jamais ça ! D'accord ?

C'est lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui qu'il remarqua un petit être dans ses bras. Ce devait être James, son fils. Son fils. Ginny, la petite Ginny était maman. Oh, il le savait. Elle lui avait écrit. Mais ça avait alors semblé si loin, si irréel. Et maintenant, ça lui faisait tout drôle. A lui qui n'avait jamais songé à ces choses-là. Lui qui vivait au jour le jour, qui allait où le vent menait.

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Gin, lui répondit-il alors.

— Au fait, je te présente James, dit-elle en souriant.

Il ébouriffa des cheveux imaginaires sur la tête du petit et sourit, attendri. Harry et Ron arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Ron lui donna une tape fraternelle dans le dos et Harry le salua tout en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Ginny dans un geste protecteur.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer au salon, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain sur cinq nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait d'abord Fleur, qui tenait Louis dans ses bras, puis la petite Victoire, blonde comme les blés, main dans la main avec son père. Et enfin une jeune fille derrière eux que Charlie ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir dehors, et elle portait une capuche rabattue sur son visage, si bien qu'il ne distinguait que sa bouche.

Bill salua Charlie. Et Fleur le serra dans ses bras. Puis elle se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était occupée à retirer sa cape.

— Voici ma sœur Gabrielle, informa t-elle Charlie de sa voix douce. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle. Tu l'as peut-être vu à notre mariage. Mais c'est le premier Noël qu'elle passe i...

— C'est bon Fleur, je peux me présenter toute seule, la coupa la concernée.

Fleur hocha la tête et suivit les traces de son mari jusqu'au salon.

— Enchantée, reprit Gabrielle une fois Fleur partie. Gabrielle.

— Je me souviens, dit-il.

Et elle lui tendit une main pâle. Et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il tressaillit, comme gêné par le regard d'acier de la jeune fille. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et cela l'agaça. Elle haussa un sourcil. Et puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste.

Il s'empressa de retirer sa main de sa poche et serra celle qu'elle lui tendait. Un peu trop brusquement, peut-être. Un peu trop fort, aussi.

Et beaucoup trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'il lui lâcha la main, il tenta de garder les yeux rivés au sol. Son regard le déstabilisait. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise, et il ne le supportait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se morigéna intérieurement « Enfin, ressaisis-toi, tu as affronté des dragons bien plus intimidants que cette gamine, mon vieux. Allez, relève la tête, souris et rejoins les autres au salon. »

C'est ce qu'il fit. Ou essaya de faire. Son sourire était forcé, il le sentait bien. Mais le pire arriva lorsqu'il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers le salon. Il leva un pied dans une démarche qu'il espérait assurée, mais ce n'est que celui-ci toucha le sol qu'il se souvint de sa jambe. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, et sans avoir eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce fût pour sauver sa dignité, il se retrouva par terre.

Par terre. Lui. Charlie Weasley. L'éleveur de dragons. Étalé au sol, devant une gamine de vingt ans qui devait bien rire de le voir ainsi. Il lui lança un coup d'œil. Elle pinçait ses lèvres dans une attitude qui aurait pu paraître sérieuse, mais la lueur d'amusement qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui prouva qu'elle se retenait simplement d'éclater de rire.

Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il fut debout, chancelant, une de ses mains s'accrochant fermement à celle de Gabrielle. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il la retira rapidement, comme si ce contact le brûlait.

— Avec le bruit qu'a fait ta chute, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas voulu que Molly arrive et te voie ainsi, dit-elle alors, comme pour s'excuser.

— Merci.

— Tu peux marcher ? s'enquit-elle, presque inquiète.

— Oui, oui, juste un accident de Portoloin.

Elle lui jeta alors un regard étrange et éclata de rire. Un rire franc. Clair. Et elle ne semblait pas prête à s'arrêter.

— On peut savoir ce qui te fais rire comme ça ? lui lança t-il.

Elle recommençait à l'énerver. A rire ainsi pour un rien. C'était vrai, quoi ? Qu'y avait-il d'aussi hilarant ? Il détestait ne pas comprendre. Il détestait ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

— Excuse-moi, articula t-elle entre deux hoquets. C'est juste que Bill m'a raconté que tu élevais des dragons...

— Et ?

— Moi j'ai trouvé ça impressionnant, je veux dire ça doit être grandiose... Je t'imaginais plein de blessures de guerre infligées par des dragons venus de pays lointains, et voilà que tu me dis être blessé par un accident de Portoloin ! De Portoloin ! répéta t-elle comme s'il était idiot.

Il eut un vague sourire, faillit répliquer puis soupira.

— On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, proposa t-il plutôt.

— Oui, dit-elle simplement.

Et elle reprit son air glacial et distant. Il préférait les choses ainsi. Cette froideur entre eux. C'était mieux.


	3. Etoiles et pierres tombales

La soirée était bien avancée. Les enfants couchés, et l'atmosphère autour de l'âtre plutôt joyeuse. Les uns parlaient, les autres écoutaient. Molly racontait une anecdote sur l'enfance de Ron, Fleur riait aux éclats – ou peut-être se forçait-elle à rire aux éclats – pensa Charlie. Il l'avait toujours trouvé un peu fausse. Trop gentille et trop belle, trop parfaite et trop douce. Trop Fleur. Tout l'insupportait chez elle. Mais il ne disait rien, et elle ne s'était sans doute jamais rendu compte de l'aversion qu'il lui portait. Elle se montrait toujours aimable avec lui, et Charlie préférait les choses ainsi. Pour le peu de temps qu'il la voyait, il pouvait prendre sur lui son irritation.

Ron exprima son mécontentement de voir les bêtises de son enfance étalées ainsi par un baragouinement inaudible, tandis que Ginny se laissait aller à un grand éclat de rire, ce qui rendit son frère bien plus grognon encore.

Charlie se taisait. Il avait perdu l'habitude d'être bavard. C'était étrange, mais c'était vrai. Ce contraste le frappait toujours lorsqu'il revenait pour Noël. Toute cette agitation lui était étrangère. A la réserve, il parlait peu. Personne ne parlait beaucoup, là-bas, à vrai dire. Pour autant, Charlie y avait trouvé de vrais amis, qui, si l'on excluait leur humour laissant à désirer et leur manières un peu bourrues parfois, étaient les meilleurs amis que Charlie avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Jamais un mot inutile. C'était comme ça. Un accord tacite entre tous. Ils se contentaient de l'essentiel, parlaient lorsque c'était nécessaire, jamais plus de trois phrases d'affilée. Ils ne s'économisaient pas, ils n'en avaient juste pas besoin. Les mots n'avaient pas d'importance, ils se comprenaient sans eux. Ils étaient tous partis là-bas pour un but précis. Pour se trouver, se retrouver, échapper à sa vie, voir autre chose, partir loin. Ou simplement parce que le vent avait soufflé dans cette direction, un matin de mai. C'était un peu ce qui s'était passé pour Charlie. Les dragons l'avait toujours fasciné, et lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de la réserve, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. L'Angleterre l'étouffait, il ne s'était jamais imaginé y passer sa vie. Il avait toujours su qu'il s'en irait ailleurs. Loin. Trop loin, peut-être. Parfois, lorsqu'il revenait au Terrier, il se sentait un peu comme un étranger. C'était un sentiment fugace, qui le prenait à son arrivée puis finissait toujours par s'en aller.

Il n'écouta pas la fin de l'histoire de Molly. Ce devait être drôle, car quelques épaules se soulevèrent d'amusement, mais il aurait été incapable de dire si c'était sincère, ou simplement par politesse.

Travailler avec des dragons l'avait rendu méfiant, un peu trop, il s'en rendait compte. Il avait appris à analyser chaque geste, à ne se laissait aller à aucun relâchement. Les dragons étaient imprévisibles. Une seconde d'inattention pouvait coûter cher. En témoignaient les marques blanches qui recouvraient son corps. Des « blessures de guerre », comme disait Gabrielle, il en avait. Et des tas. Certaines lui auraient fait peur. Charlie rumina encore un peu sa colère contre la jeune fille. Autant, il avait un grand sens de l'auto dérision, autant, il détestait qu'on se moquât de lui, s'il jugeait que ce n'était pas drôle.

L'atmosphère de la pièce, toutes ces personnes serrées et entassées près du feu commencèrent à l'oppresser. Il se leva d'un bond.

— Où vas-tu ? questionna Molly aussitôt.

—Me coucher, répondit-il, je...

— Oh, oui, bien sûr, tu dois être fatigué, le coupa sa mère, tu veux que je te monte une potion pour ta jambe ?

Charlie hésitait, partagé entre sa jambe qui le lançait affreusement et le fait que Molly le chouchoute comme s'il avait quatre ans, ce qui l'énervait profondément. Finalement, il mit de côté sa fierté, envoya au diable le sourire en coin qu'il imaginait sur le visage de Gabrielle et répondit :

— D'accord.

Dans un souffle, il remercia Molly, lança un vague « bonne nuit » et se dirigea vers l'étage.

21 décembre 2004

Il y en a pour qui se lever le matin est une corvée insurmontable. Un effort surhumain, que l'on accomplit avant dix heures uniquement si l'on y est obligé de manière formelle. La majorité des gens font partie de cette catégorie, en fait.

Mais il y a aussi les autres. Ceux qui apprécient d'être éveillé pour voir les premiers rayons de soleil, qui sortent du lit en pensant à la rosée du matin, à l'humidité de la nuit encore présente.

Charlie Weasley en faisait partie. D'accord, son travail l'y obligeait. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, et il se levait souvent bien avant tous les autres. Ce qu'il aimait le matin c'était regarder les dernières étoiles dans le ciel, juste avant que le soleil ne les éclipse par sa lumière. Marcher dans la réserve ou nourrir les dragons aux dernières lueurs de la lune, dans un silence simplement brisé par les grognements des bêtes, lui vidait l'esprit de ses doutes et préoccupations.

Ce matin-là n'y fit pas exception. Il sauta à pieds joints sur le sol, sans réfléchir, et grimaça de douleur. Il venait de réduire à néant tous les bienfaits de la potion de sa mère. Il soupira. Cette blague n'était plus drôle du tout. Voire même franchement handicapante. Il se promit de réfléchir à une vengeance cuisante. Mais pas tout de suite. Il devait faire autre chose, d'abord. Une chose qui n'attend pas.

Il était six heures lorsqu'il se glissa hors du Terrier. Le froid était glacial. Le vent sifflait, l'air lui mordait les joues et s'insinuait dans son cou. Il remonta sa capuche au-dessus de sa tête et resserra son manteau. Il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir pris d'écharpe. Molly lui aurait sûrement reproché de sortir ainsi vêtu, mais elle dormait encore sûrement à cette heure.

Il marcha jusqu'à la route de campagne qui s'éloignait du Terrier. Un dernier regard à la maison qui l'avait vu grandir et Charlie transplana.

Pré-au-lard. C'était étrange de s'y promener tôt le matin. Dans les rues, pas même un chat ne montrait le bout de son museau. Tout semblait endormi. Tout était calme.

Il traversa le village d'un pas mal assuré, traînant sa jambe tant bien que mal, jusqu'au cimetière qui avait été aménagé à la sortie après la guerre. Il poussa la grille, doucement, sans faire de bruit, et entra d'un pas incertain. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu les voir. Il se sentait coupable. Mortes ou vivantes, les personnes qu'il aimait le plus étaient toujours celles qui restaient le plus longtemps sans le voir. Ce n'était pas voulu. Ou alors inconsciemment.

Malgré les quelques années écoulées, il connaissait par cœur le chemin. Il prit l'allée de droite et marcha jusqu'à la tombe de son frère.

— Salut, Freddie, dit-il simplement.

Les premières fois où il était venu, il s'était senti bête de parler à une tombe. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, il s'était rendu compte que ce dialogue à une voix l'apaisait, il se livrait à présent aux défunts bien plus facilement qu'aux vivants.

— Je sais, ça fait un bout de temps. Excuse-moi.

Peut-être qu'au final, il ne leur parlait que dans un but purement égoïste. Cela lui faisait du bien, alors il parlait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

— Je n'ai pas préparé de blague, cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Il racontait toujours des blagues à la tombe de son frère, il se disait que ça devait lui faire plaisir. C'était une sorte de rituel qu'il avait instauré. Et qu'il brisait aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais été très fort pour respecter les traditions, même si elles étaient de son invention.

— De toute façon, les miennes n'ont jamais été aussi drôles que les tiennes. Je suis sûre que de là-haut, tu dois bien te marrer devant mes essais d'humour.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il y ait un « là-haut », mais d'une certaine façon, il voulait y croire. Fred ne pouvait pas avoir disparu complètement. Il était bien quelque part.

— Ginny est enceinte. Mais George a dû te le dire.

Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de fois George se rendait sur la tombe de son frère, mais Charlie se doutait qu'il devait le faire bien plus souvent que lui.

— En tout cas, ça fait tout drôle. Ginny, je la revois toujours les joues rouges et pleines de terre, les cheveux en batailles après une bataille de Quidditch l'été de ses huit ans. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment qui est cette Ginny adulte qui attend un enfant. Je crois que j'ai été trop absent ces dernières années. J'ai raté beaucoup de choses. Mais en même temps, je ne crois pas que je resterait ici si je devais tout recommencer. Les dragons me manqueraient trop. La Roumanie m'appellerait. Je ne résisterait pas longtemps à son appel. C'est triste à dire, mais ma vie est là-bas désormais. Maman me fait une scène dès que je reviens au Terrier pour Noël. Elle tente de me convaincre de rester. Je l'aime, tu sais, mais je ne peux pas. Je lui explique toujours, mais elle réessaie chaque fois. C'est peut-être pour ça que je reste longtemps sans revenir, parce que, quelque part, lorsque je finis par m'en aller - et je m'en vais toujours -, je sais que ça lui brise le cœur. Et de mon côté, en Roumanie, je me sens coupable et lâche de l'abandonner. Pendant la guerre, j'ai fui. Je ne voulais pas rentrer en Angleterre, je ne voulais pas voir la réalité dans les rues de Londres, lire la peur sur le visage des gens. Je me suis terré avec mes dragons jusqu'au dernier moment. Je suis revenu pour la Grande Bataille. Et puis tu es mort. Et j'ai fui de nouveau. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour trouver les mots justes. Alors j'ai laissé maman et son chagrin, George et son désespoir et papa dont les yeux réclamaient mon aide et ma présence, et je suis reparti.

Charlie ne s'était pas rendu compte sur le moment de tout ça. C'était bien après, lors d'une de ses promenades matinales, aux cris des dragons, qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme lâche, avant. A Poudlard, il prenait même souvent la défense des plus faibles. Son côté Gryffondor ressortait toujours. Il n'avait jamais fait mentir le Choixpeau. Mais Poudlard était une époque bien lointaine. Il se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas un autre Charlie qui y avait été à sa place tant il sentait qu'il ne lui ressemblait plus. De rieur et extraverti, il était devenu taciturne et solitaire. Son courage s'était transformé en une lâcheté latente. Et il se détestait pour cela. D'être devenu ce qu'il était désormais.

Il se redressa.

— Je dois t'ennuyer avec mes introspections mélodramatiques. Je m'arrête. De toute façon, je vais y aller. Ils vont se demander où je suis passé, maman va faire une attaque en croyant que je suis reparti « auprès de mes bestioles », comme elle dit, et il faut encore que je passe voir Dora. Tu me manques, Freddie. Tu manques à tout le monde. George n'est plus pareil, sans toi. J'essaierai de ne pas rester aussi longtemps sans venir te voir la prochaine fois. Je vais te laisser. Mais je reviendrais. A plus tard, Freddie.

Et il reprit sa marche parmi les tombes.

— Salut, Dora. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt.

Il avait l'impression de s'excuser de tout et tout le temps. Mais cette excuse-là était justifiée.

— Je crois que ça me faisait trop mal de me dire que, peu importe quand je viendrais, tu serais toujours là.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer Tonks passer le reste de l'éternité au même endroit. Tonks qui était toujours partout à la fois, qui courait dans tous les sens, s'éparpillait de tous côtés, respirait la joie de vivre. Parfois, il aurait préféré être mort à sa place.

— J'ai oublié de prendre un bouquet. Alors j'ai cueilli ces fleurs au bord du chemin. Elles m'ont fait pensé à toi, tes cheveux prenaient cette même couleur violette quand tu riais.

C'est-à-dire tout le temps, quasiment. Il sortit les maigres tiges de sa poche et les déposa au pied de la tombe. Les fleurs en formes de clochettes devaient être les dernières survivantes de la saison. Il les avait trouvées sous un arbre, où la neige ne s'était pas encore aventurée.

— Ça m'a fait bizarre de revenir en Angleterre. J'étais passé en coup de vent au réveillon l'année dernière, mais cette fois ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai posé deux semaines de congés à la réserve. Je me suis dit que maman méritait au moins ça. Elle était tellement heureuse de me voir. D'après ce que m'a dit Harry, chez toi tout va bien. Andromeda va bien. Teddy va bien. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils devraient passer Noël avec nous, cette année. Je repasserai dans la semaine te donner de leur nouvelles. En tout cas, tu peux être fière de ton fils, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il battait déjà ton record de vitesse de changement de couleur de cheveux.

Charlie sourit à ce souvenir, et se sentit soudain mélancolique et triste.

— C'est fou comme il te ressemblait déjà. Ça faisait presque mal.

Il s'assit dans la neige, pour soulager sa jambe du poids de son corps. Tant pis pour le froid.

— Tu me manques, Dora. Tu étais la seule personne avec qui je me sentais moi-même. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi s'est envolée avec toi. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, tu sais. Tu m'aiderais à ne pas devenir celui que je suis en train de devenir. Tu me dirais que je suis insupportable et impossible, et ça me ferait du bien. Je te parlerais de cette fille, et tu me dirais de l'oublier. Mais tu n'es plus là, et j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra faire que je l'oublie, désormais.

Voilà. C'était ça qui lui manquait. Quelqu'un sur qui comptait. Quelqu'un pour le guider dans cette calme tempête qu'était devenue sa vie. Il se sentait comme un naufragé, au beau milieu d'une mer agitée, sans aucun bateau à l'horizon pour venir le secourir.

— Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu penserais d'elle, et je crois que c'est ça qui est pire. Tu n'aimais trop Fleur, je n'aimais pas Fleur. Tu adorais Rémus, alors j'ai adoré Rémus. Et encore maintenant, il m'arrive de me demander ce que tu penserais de telle ou telle personne ou de telle ou telle chose, et je calque mon opinion à la tienne. C'est un peu idiot, mais c'est aussi le fond du problème. Je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée sur ce que tu penserais de Gabrielle, alors je suis perdu, je ne sais pas moi-même.

Il se releva.

— Alors, je ne sais pas trop, moi, mais, si tu pouvais m'envoyer un signe, quelque chose, histoire que je ne reste pas ainsi, dans cette incertitude.

Il ne savait même pas s'il préférait qu'elle l'apprécie Gabrielle ou pas. Dans les deux cas, rien ne serait simple.

— C'est la sœur de Fleur, tu sais. Mais elle n'est pas comme elle, elle lui ressemble, mais je crois que leur similitude s'arrête là. Du moins j'espère.

Le vieux clocher de Pré-au-lard sonna sept heures.

— Je vais y aller. Dis bonjour à Rémus de ma part. Je reviendrais dans la semaine, peut-être. Et n'oublie pas mon signe. Je l'attends, hein. A bientôt, Dora.

Il n'aimait pas les aux-revoirs, alors il se repartit sans se retourner, quelques larmes au coin des yeux.

En traversant le village, il fut tenté de s'arrêter aux Trois Balais, mais il se dit que Mme Rosmerta ne le laisserait plus repartir, et l'heure était déjà bien assez avancée comme ça. Il transplana.

Il arriva à quelques mètres de la maison. En bas, la cuisine était déjà éclairée. Molly devait être levée. Alors il transplana de nouveau, dans sa chambre, cette fois. Il retira son manteau et regarda le ciel. Le soleil venait d'apparaitre et chassait déjà les dernières étoiles.


End file.
